


Surrender

by Riathel



Series: Surrender & Perfidy [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, The Doctor always bottoms, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: The Vault experiment is going well. The Doctor has Missy right where he wants her.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Surrender & Perfidy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551682
Kudos: 31





	Surrender

“I cannot believe you are so insistent on this,” Missy said, for the fourth time.

The Doctor did his best not to squirm, found he couldn't anyway, and instead muttered, “Can we skip the... all of that, and just get on with it?”

Missy sighed, said, “Oh al _right_ ,” her tone that of a benevolent lord bequeathing grain to starving peasants. She adjusted the straps on the harness slightly tighter and added, “I thought your Earth girls were about…” She hummed, thoughtfully, searching for words, and thrust the full length of the strap-on into him without warning. He bucked against the restraints and screamed. “Ah, more fuck _ing_ and less being _fucked_.”

“Don't,” he panted, hoarse, “bring them into this.”

“But what do _I_ get out of this?” she asked, suddenly all business, pulling out until the dildo poked just inside of him. Out of reach.

He bit back a whine. _You agreed_ caught in his throat. Too needy. Too simple. But maybe they were both stripped-down versions of what they had been. “What you've always wanted,” the Doctor said. “Me.”

The Master smiled, the light not quite catching her eyes. She didn't say anything else. They had said enough.


End file.
